


“Simon You Bloody Idiot!”- Penny

by Neutral03



Series: SnowBaz Drabbles and What Not [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, He wants to marry Baz, M/M, Simon Snow is an adorbale idiot, Simon is in love, Simon needs advice, That's it, penny is a good friend, that's the whole thing, they talk about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: Simon goes to Penny for some much needed advice. Turns out, he didn't really need it at all.
Relationships: Penny Bounce/Sheppard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: SnowBaz Drabbles and What Not [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509524
Kudos: 27





	“Simon You Bloody Idiot!”- Penny

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 5/8 for the series. I've been on a roll this weekend and it'll probably slow down starting tomorrow. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy and I plant to have the next part out not too long after this, hopefully it wouldn't take too long. Have a nice day!   
> -N.

“Simon you bloody idiot!” Penny yelled at me as she opened the door to her flat. Simon flinched back at the sheer volume of his best friend. Penny Bounce may be the quiet, bookworm type of girl, but never underestimate her ability to be loud. Simon thinks that it comes with being born into a big family. “I know, I know, tell me something else that I don’t know Penn.” Simon said as he walked into the flat after her. He closed the front door behind him since Penny just sort of walked off into the flat and left the door wide open. So, he took that as his cue to enter and hoped that she wouldn’t go off on him again. After all, he was here for a specific reason. He needed her help to be able to carry out his plans of proposing to Baz. He just needed to tell Penny that was why he was here, and not that he broke the charm necklace that she had made for him to be able to hide his wings better. It was really a cool little thing in Simon’s opinion. It allowed him the ability to retract his wings into his back at his own will. It meant no more cloaking spells that wore off, no more knocking people and things over anymore. Simon was ecstatic, he waited years for this to work, even though he had gotten the option to get them removed, but he chose not to. Why? He didn’t know, maybe it was because he didn’t want to get rid of the last thing that tied him to the Magick World? It doesn’t really matter now though, what’s done is done and now they have to move on. 

But they were getting off topic here, Simon needed to focus. He went into the small flat that Penny shared with Shep and found her camped out in their kitchen. She was sitting on the barstool at the island. Simon walked into the room and pulled up a stool next to his best friend. Simon smiled to himself as he watched Penny typing on her laptop. She must have been working on a project of school or her Mum or something when he called. He’s glad that she was able to put all of that stuff behind her that happened to them at Watford. And even though things with her and Micah didn’t end well like she hoped it would, he’s glad that Shep was able to step up where Micha failed. Penny deserved to be happy just like everyone else in the world if not more. Ever since they got back from their trip to the states, things have calmed down somewhat. Sure, they were in loads of trouble with the parents for sneaking off like that, but they weren’t as mad as they thought they’d be. Minimum punishments were given out, but it was something that they all could live with. And they did end up having to help Penny’s Mum put out a couple of fires at the school. And Baz was able to convince his Aunt Fiona to expand her vampire hunting crew around the world to try and put a stop to the Next Gen ones that were trying to take away magic from everyone. The council wasn’t too happy to hear the news, but they were happy to know that all three of them had an idea of what to do and how to combat them. All, in all things ended up going pretty well for them all.

Another thing that happened after America, was that he and Baz were able to fix themselves. Penny was able to convince Baz to go and see Simon’s old therapist, it inspired him to go back. In fact more often than not they would have group sessions with her and they even got Baz’s father to come at one point. Though Simon wasn’t really included in that one he was just there for moral support. That session didn’t go as bad as he thought it would. Sitting outside the waiting room of the office, he didn’t hear any screaming or anything of that sort. Though Baz did come out of their crying, but his father didn’t seem to be upset with them. Baz and his father over the years that they have been together were able to try and patch up their relationship for the most part over the years. There are still some issues that they need to work on, but they’ve made wonders over the years that they’ve been trying really hard. And that was the reason that went to go see Malcolm earlier that day. Even though there’s still tension between all three of them, he knew that it would kill Baz not to have his father there with him. He just had to ask him first. He was lucky that he got Malcom’s blessing in the first place. He always thought that the man had out for him when they were kids, and he still isn’t that fond of him, they can get along well enough now that it doesn’t really matter anymore. At least to Simon it doesn’t. He just wanted to marry the love of his life, was that too much to ask?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ So what do you need my help with Si?” Penny asked without looking up from her computer. Hearing her voice startled him and he jumped in his seat a bit. He was so lost in his own head that he forgot that she was there for a moment. “Um,.. Well it’s something big,” Simon told her. “But, I promise that it isn’t something, stupid, illegal, or dangerous.” Penny turned from his computer to look at him. “Somehow that doesn’t make me feel any better.” Penny told him. She closed the lid of her computer and fixed her glasses before focusing her attention back to her friend. “Hey!” Simon whined as he shoved her shoulder playfully. “I’m just messing with you Simon.” Penny told him. “You know that you can come to me with anything, right?” She told him. “I’m your best friend and your mine and we’ll always be here for each other no matter what happens.” Simon gave her a small smile and moved his hand to his pocket where the ring that Malcolm gave him was. He knew that this was the right thing for him to do. He loves Baz, he really does, he just doesn’t know how to go about it properly to give him the proposal that he deserves.

Simon took the ring box out from his pocket and placed it on the island counter in front of Penny. He couldn’t quite read her expression to the extent that he normally could, but Simon could tell that she was curious about what was in the box. Cautiously Penny slid the box over closer to her for inspection. Penny picked the box up and rolled it around in her hands. She palmed it trying to guess how much it weighed. Not once did she say anything to Simon, but he was used to this kind of behavior. When Penny gets into the zone, she’s in, and you’re lucky if she remembers her own name, let alone your’s. Simon was sitting next to her, watching and waiting for her to open the box anxiously. Simon really needed her help with this, and for that work out in the end he needed Penny to be on board with this. So, Simon waited, he knew that it would take forever before she would actually open the damn box. Partly because it was Penny and she liked to be through in her investigations, and the other part is that Simon’s pretty sure that she just liked to see him squirm in his seat.

Finally, after what must have been 15 minutes of just looking at the outside of the box, Penny opened it. Though she sure took her sweet time opening it in Simon’s opinion. But he was lucky that she was finally opening it. Simon watched her with baited breath as Penny finally opened the box. When she saw the box’s contents she let out a big gasp. Simon was watching her every move, he couldn’t tell what her thoughts were about it. But he was really banking on the fact that she’d be on board enough that she’d help him. “Si… Is this what I think it is?” She asked gently. Her facial expression hadn’t changed a single bit since she opened the box. “Yeah… What do you think about it Penn?” Simon asked her. Simon didn’t realize it at the time but he had stopped breathing waiting on Penny to answer him. “Where did you get this ring, my Lord Simon it’s the most beautiful thing that I’ve ever seen.” Penny gushed to him. “It fits Baz perfectly, he’s going to love it!” She told him. “Where did you get it?” Simon chuckled to himself. “You’ll never believe me.” Simon told her. “Try me.” Penny countered. “Alright,” Simon said. “Malcolm Grimm.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You kidding me right?” Penny asked him. She had set the ring box back down onto the counter and was staring at him. Simon just shook his head at her, he knew that she wouldn’t believe him. But the look on her face was priceless, and he couldn’t help but get a good laugh out of it at her expense. He didn’t stop until Penny slapped him hard on the shoulder. Simon laughed some more and rubbed his shoulder where it was still sore from where Penny had hit him. “Believe me,”Simon told her. “I wouldn’t kid you about anything like this.” Simon said. “I went to see him earlier today, to ask for his permission.” “But I thought Old Man Grimm hated your guts?” Penny asked him. “Not as bad as he used to, but I know that if I asked him and he said yes, that Baz would be heartbroken if his father wasn’t there.” Simon told him. “Regardless of whether he’d admit or not, I knew that it would kill him.” Penny shook her head and reached out and laced her fingers with Simon’s. “Don’t worry Si.” Penny told him.

“Thanks, Penn.” Simon said with a small smile. “I really needed to hear that.” Penny smiled at him and patted his back, before picking the ring back up. “Now, tell me more about this ring here.” She told him. “I’ve never seen anything like it before in my life.” She said. “When I went to go and see him, Malcolm gave me this ring.” Simon said. “It was the ring that he used to propose to Baz’s mother with.” He had a bitter sweet smile on his face. “He told me that Baz loved this ring as a child more than his mother did.” Simon mentioned with a laugh. “He told me that Baz was fascinated with it as a little boy.” Simon smiled as he remembered the conversation that he had earlier in the day with the man. “He told me that Natasha used to take off her ring and let Baz play with it when he was a kid, while she would do paperwork in her office.” “How did the ring survive the attack?” Penny asked. “Because Baz liked to play with it, she didn’t have it on all the time.” Simon told her. “It was just dumb luck that Baz was in the office earlier that day, and she had taken it off for him to play with, she never got to put it on before she died.” Simon said. “When they went to clean out her office her sister found it laying on her desk next to a picture of Baz and Malcolm.” “That’s awful.” Penny said. Simon nodded his head at her. “Yeah it is.”

“Baz is going to love this Simon, really he is.” Penny told him with a small smile on her face. “When are you going to do it?” “That’s actually what I came here for.” Simon told her. “I need your help on how to do this.” Simon asked her. “Why, Si I’m flattered that you trust me enough to help you with this, but why?” She asked him. “I don’t know what I’m doing Penny.” Simon told her. “I’m not good with words and other stuff like this, like you and Baz are.” He explained to her. “I want to make this special, Baz deserves some big grand gesture that screams to the whole world that I love him and want to marry him.” Penny giggled at him for that. “I love the fact that you want to make this as special as that Si.” Penny told him. “But, I think Baz would let you get away with something small and simple.” Simon just looked at her. “Really?” Simon asked her. “You think so?” “Simon, Baz loves you so much and he’s been in love with you for years, I know you both come from different ways of life, but Baz won’t care as long as he has you with him.” Penny explained. “Then I guess that I have nothing to worry about then?” Simon questioned her. “Simon Snow, you are the biggest idiot in the world if you think that Baz Pitch wouldn’t do anything you asked him to do.” Penny yelled at him. “All you have to do is say jump and he’d go ‘So who do I bite first, my love?’” Simon laughed at that comment, maybe he was being silly after all. “I guess you’re right, maybe I am overreacting.” Simon said. “I mean what’s the worst that could happen, he says no.” If only he knew what would be in store for him when he gets home that night.


End file.
